


My Forever

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise Day, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Sometimes even when you know someone is your forever, you take the winding path to them.





	My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> For AoKise Day (5/7)
> 
> [YEET FIC AT YOU]

 “I always knew deep down I would eventually wind back to you,” Ryouta murmured as he lazily drew on Daiki’s bare chest. 

Daiki hummed, “I did too, I guess. I mean I’ve loved you since we were kids.”

“You said nothing,” Ryouta tilted his head to look at Daiki, Daiki wore a soft smile as their eyes met.

On impulse, Ryouta traced Daiki’s check, “Because I wasn’t ready to love you.” Daiki captured Ryouta’s hand and pressed a tender kiss to his palm. 

“What?” Ryouta frowned.

“I wasn’t ready to think about forever, and even then, I knew you were a forever sort,” Daiki explained, rubbing his thumb along Ryouta’s cheek, Ryouta leaned into the soft touch. 

“Yeah,” Ryouta breathed, even as couldn’t stop the grin as Daiki implied, he saw them as forever. 

“Yeah,” Daiki grinned crookedly in return, “I knew that if I got you, I wouldn’t let you go, and that scared me.” Daiki kissed the top of Ryouta’s head telling Ryouta that it didn’t anymore. 

“It’s probably for the best that we didn’t get together as teenagers. We were so young,” Ryouta mused thinking back to when he was a teenager, they both needed the time to grow up some before they could form a stable and healthy relationship

“I don’t think our friends would agree with that, something about unresolved sexual tension,” Daiki laughed quietly. 

“Well, that won’t be a problem anymore,” Ryouta smirked.

“No, it won’t,” Daiki wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Ryouta to laugh exactly what Daiki was aiming for. Grinning, Daiki tightens his hold on Ryouta’s waist.

They settled into quiet cuddling when Daiki had an idea, a kind of insane one they haven’t even been together twelve hours but looking down at Ryouta, he knew he needed to ask, “My mom always said it was love when it was too much a part of you that words would never explain.” Ryouta looked up curious and fond, and it gave Daiki the courage he needed, “and you, Kise Ryouta, have been leaving me beyond words since we were sixteen. Marry Me?” 

Ryouta stared shocked, but he knew the answer before Daiki even asked, he had since he was fifteen, “Yes. Yes, I will marry you,” Ryouta laughed as Daiki grinned and rolled them so Ryouta was staring up at the ecstatic grinning Daiki. 

“You are my forever, Ryouta,” Daiki said as he kissed Ryouta’s forehead, the both Ryouta’s eyes, trying to convey his thankfulness and joy, “Marriage would only show what I already know to the rest of the world.”

Laughing, Ryouta cradled Daiki’s cheek, “You’re my forever too,” Daiki met him halfway. 

It wasn't any less toe-curling and electrifying than any of their previous kisses, but something about this kiss. This wonderful simple meeting of the lips made Ryouta wonder about souls and other halves, and it brought Daiki to throw thanks towards whatever deity that led him to this point. It felt like everything, like forever, of yesterday, today, and tomorrow. It felt like love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
